Cre ker Boys Group Chat
by mikigae
Summary: Cre ker Boys, sekumpulan para trainee Cre ker Ent labelmate dari Loen. Kim Younghoon (97'), unofficial leader. Lee Sangyeon (96'), angelic hyung. Jooyeon (98'), mature moodmaker. Joo Haknyeon (99'), childish magnae's rival. Dan Kim Sunwoo (00'), evil magnae. [Chap3 UPDATE!] Produce 101 Seasons 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Cre ker Boys Group Chat**

 **b** **y miki.**

 **.**

 **-Cast-**

 **Kim Younghoon as younghooney**

 **Lee Sangyeon as esangyeon**

 **Jooyeon as jooyeonotas**

 **Joo Haknyeon as jejuhak**

 **Kim Sunwoo as sunwoo_ng**

 **.**

 **Traineel** **ife,** **Friendship** **,** **Bullyable/?**

 **T rated and** **Oneshot? or** **Chaptered?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katalk**

 **CRE KER BOYS (5)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Open**

 _[Sat, 11 Feb]_

 **jejuhak :** Hey, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu! _[15:20]_

 **jejuhak :** Lebih tepatnya meminta pendapat sih. _[15:20]_

 **jejuhak :** Bagaimana menurut kalian kalau aku mengikuti program survival mnet? _[15:21]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Apa? High School Rapper? _[15:22]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Jangan bercanda Hak, sungguh tidak lucu~ _[15:22]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Pfttt~ Maaf aku hanya numpang ketawa. _[15:22]_

 **jejuhak :** Sialan~ Aku serius! _[15:23]_

 **jejuhak :** Jooyeon-hyung, kenapa kau ikut membully ku sih-_- _[15:23]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Mampus! _[15:24]_

 **younghooney :** Sunwoo-ya, _your language_! _[15:24]_

 **younghooney :** Magnae tidak boleh berkata kasar, siapa yang mengajarimu sih huh? _[15:25]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** _I'm sorry_ hyung~ _[15:25]_

 **jejuhak :** Mampus! _[15:26]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan itu bahasaku! _[15:28]_

 **younghooney :** Kim Sunwoo! Joo Haknyeon! Kalau kalian sudah sampai dorm, akan kuberi hukuman! _[15:28]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Astaga, bukan salahku hyung! _[15:30]_

 **jejuhak :** Sial, kenapa aku jadi kena juga-_- _[15:31]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Jadi, kau ingin mengikuti program survival mnet? Sungguhan haknyeon-ah? _[16:02]_

 **jejuhak :** Yap hyung! Ah, aku jadi lupa kan, sialan gara-gara Sunwoo tadi. _[16:03]_

 **jejuhak :** Jadi, barusan PD-nim memberitahuku kalau ia ingin mengirimku ke salah satu program survival mnet. _[16:03]_

 **jejuhak :** Namanya Produce 101. _[16:04]_

 **jooyeonotas :** HAH? BUKANNYA ITU KHUSUS CEWEK? _[16:04]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** PFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT~BWAHAHAHAHHAAHA _[16:05]_

 **jejuhak :** Bukan, bukan, astaga, mereka bilang untuk season ini akan dibuatkan khusus cowok hyung! Yakali masa ikutan yang khusus cewek, aku masih cowok tulen-_- _[16:05]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Yakin? Hahahahaha tapi aku tidak yakin. _[16:06]_

 **jejuhak :** Diam kau, magnae sialan! _[16:06]_

 **esangyeon :** Haknyeon-ah! Kau mengikuti itu juga? _[16:11]_

 **jejuhak :** Iya hyung, kau ditunjuk juga? _[16:12]_

 **esangyeon :** Tidak, ku kira dari agency kita tidak ada. _[16:12]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, jadi Joo Haknyeon adalah satu-satunya perwakilan dari agency kita? _[16:13]_

 **jejuhak :** Yeah…begitulah hyung~ Kalian harus bangga memilikiku. _[16:14]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Cih! Sombong sekali kau jeju sialan! _[16:14]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku yang mengikuti acara seperti itu duluan biasa saja, kalau kau ingat! _[16:14]_

 **jejuhak :** Sialan! _[16:15]_

 **younghooney :** Bisakah kalian berhenti mengumpat sebelum aku menambah hukuman untuk kalian berdua? jejuhak sunwoo_ng _[16:16]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Saatnya aku pergi~bye! _[16:16]_

 **jejuhak :** Aku juga ingin men- _nonactive_ -kan handphoneku. _[16:16]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kkkk~ Dasar anak-anak itu. _[16:20]_

.

.

.

 _[Wed, 15 Feb]_

 **younghooney :** Sunwoo-ya! Dimana kau sekarang? _[10:01]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Di gedung mnet hyung, aku masih mengurusi acara _sampah_ ini. _[10:05]_

 **younghooney :** Wow, belom selesai ternyata? _[10:06]_

 **sunwoo_ng** : Belum hyung, aku berharap episode ini aku tereliminasi! Tolong doakan aku~ _[10:07]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa hanya aku yang tertawa? Bwahahaha~ _[10:07]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kenapa kau malah mengharapkan eliminasi? Kkk~ _[10:07]_

 **jejuhak :** Orang aneh memang seperti itu. _[10:08]_

 **jejuhak :** Mana ada orang yang ingin tereliminasi sih? Dan kau malah mendoakan dirimu sendiri tereliminasi, sungguh bodoh! _[10:08]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Hey, kau tak mengerti apapun, jadi diam saja jeju-sialan! _[10:10]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku malas disini, sainganku sangat berat. _[10:10]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Apa kalian mengenal Mark Lee dari SM? _[10:10]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Sungguh dia mengikuti itu juga? _[10:10]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Yap hyung! _[10:11]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Makanya, aku malas disini! _[10:11]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Dan kalau kalian mau tau, disini juga ada Young-B! _[10:11]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Hell, aku seperti sedang masuk neraka~ _[10:12]_

 **jejuhak :** Aku akan membantumu berdoa, semoga kau masuk neraka sungguhan Kim Sunwoo~ _[10:13]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan kau! _[10:13]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Kalau aku masuk neraka, aku akan menyeretmu juga Hak! _[10:14]_

 **esangyeon :** Sudahlah, bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak bertengkar seperti ini? _[10:15]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, uri angel Lee Sangyeon-hyung telah berbicara! _[10:16]_

 **younghooney :** Sunwoo-ya, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu itu, bisakah kau mampir ke gedung Loen sebentar? _[10:20]_

 **younghooney :** Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu magnae! _[10:20]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Ayay captain! _[10:32]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tolong ingatkan aku lagi hyung nanti ehehe~ _[10:32]_

 **jejuhak :** Kebiasaannya Kim Sunwoo, dengan segala kepikunannya~ _[10:33]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** BERISIK! _[10:35]_

.

.

.

 _[Mon, 13 Mar]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Haknyeon-ah, hari ini rekaman episode pertama kan? _[12:05]_

 **jejuhak :** Yap hyung! Tolong doakan aku huhu~ _[12:45]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Semoga kau gagal diawal Hak! Amien~ _[12:49]_

 **jejuhak :** Sialan, doamu bangsat sekali magnae! _[12:50]_

 **jejuhak :** Padahal aku butuh _support_ kalian huhu~ _[12:50]_

 **jejuhak :** Kalian pasti mendukungku kan? _[12:51]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tentu saja tidak~ Pede sekali kau! _[12:54]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Lagipula kau telah merebut Euiwoong-ku, untuk apa aku mendukungmu? _[12:55]_

 **jejuhak :** Sialan, ternyata kau masih menyimpan dendam denganku rupanya. _[12:59]_

 **jejuhak :** Btw, kalau kau mau tau, Euiwoong sedang berada disini jugaaaa~ Ujujuju, aku yakin kau pasti sangat kesal sekarang Sunwoo-ya. _[12:59]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan, awas kau kalau berani-beraninya menggoda Euiwoong-ku! _[13:00]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu Joo Haknyeon! _[13:01]_

 **esangyeon :** Ehmm..maafkan aku Haknyeon-ah, aku juga tidak bisa mendukungmu. _[13:01]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Pftttt….mampus! _[13:02]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sangyeon-hyung sedang berada di pihakku rupanya, asik~ _[13:02]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, tumben sekali uri angel hyung bekerja sama dengan magnae evil ehm? Ada apa ini? _[13:03]_

 **esangyeon :** Bukan begitu Jooyeon-ah, aku tidak bekerjasama dengan Sunwoo, tetapi ada seseorang yang mengikuti acara itu juga. _[13:11]_

 **esangyeon :** Dan aku harus mendukungnya, tentu saja! _[13:11]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Siapa dia? Aku penasaran! _[13:13]_

 **esangyeon :** Taemin-hyung. _[13:36]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Taemin? Lee Taemin? _[13:36]_

 **esangyeon :** Bukan! Kim Taemin. Dia rekan sesama traineeku dulu. Di agency lamaku. _[13:37]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Benarkah? Oh wow, sepertinya kau memiliki saingan Joo Haknyeon! _[13:37]_

 **jejuhak :** Kim Taemin? Yang dari Hanahreum Company itu? _[13:46]_

 **esangyeon :** Yap! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? _[13:46]_

 **jejuhak :** Oh astagaaaa, aku baru tau dia rekan lamamu hyung. Kalau kau mau tau, kami masuk di level yang sama saat ini. _[13:47]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa levelmu? Kau dapat A? atau B? _[13:49]_

 **jejuhak :** F hyung:" _[13:55]_

 **jooyeonotas :** APA?! _[13:56]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Bukannya level F itu yang paling rendah di acara itu? _[13:56]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Bolehkah aku tertawa? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHA~ _[13:56]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Mampus! Skillmu masih rendahan jeju! _[13:57]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Lalu untuk apa kau mengikuti acara itu bodoh? _[13:57]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Jangan mempermalukan kami! _[13:57]_

 **esangyeon :** Kim Sunwoo! Jangan berkata jahat seperti itu! _[14:00]_

 **esangyeon :** Secara tidak langsung, kau baru saja menghina rekanku juga! _[14:01]_

 **sunwoo_ng:** Huh? Oh astaga, maafkan aku hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh~ _[14:01]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku hanya ingin menghina Joo-sialan-Haknyeon saja. _[14:02]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Itu sama saja bodoh, minta maaf sekarang juga magnae! Atau malaikat hyung kita akan marah besar, itu sangat berbahaya! _[14:05]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Okay, Okay! Maafkan aku Sangyeon-hyung! _[14:05]_

 **jejuhak :** Bwahaha, rasakan itu! _[14:22]_

 **jejuhak :** Hey Kim, kau belum mengucapkan maaf untukku juga! _[14:22]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Dalam mimpimu Hak! _[14:25]_

 **jejuhak :** PFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT~ _[14:25]_

.

.

.

 **END? or NEXT?**

 **REVIEW!**

.

Note miki:

Haluuuuuu~~~~~ Siapa yang disini ngestan crekerboys? Ayo angkat tangan bersama mikiii/? Kkk~

Sebelumnya, kalian pada kenal mereka ga? Coba cari di google atau naver dulu deh/? Kalau ada yang bingung sama lines mereka…..sama! miki juga bingung-_- yang miki tau tuh cuma Sangyeon itu 96lines, Haknyeon 99lines, Sunwoo 00lines, dan sisanya? Gatau-_-

Sebenernya fic ini publishnya terakhir, tapi karna kebetulan lagi ada kabar buruk ttg haknyeon jadinya miki post ini duluan-_-

Oke jangan lupa review kalau mau ngasih kritik atau saran ya, dan kalau kalian tau lines aslinya mereka berapa aja….kasih tau miki juga dikolom review okay? Thankyou!

Buat yang pecinta pd101 juga, ayo mari kita berteman! Ehe~

© by mikigae ( henputrinc)

.

.

.

-PERSONAL CHAT BETWEEN HAKNYEON-SUNWOO-

 _Jejuhak send a photo [15:00]_

 **Jejuhak :** Bagaimana menurutmu? Kami sangat cocok kan? _[15:01]_

 **Jejuhak :** Tadi Euiwoong memberiku air mineral dengan berkata "Ini untuk Haknyeon-hyung yang ku sayangi, aku tidak ingin hyung kehausan disini" _[15:01]_

 **Jejuhak :** Ah tapi aku agak sedikit menyesal karna aku memilih tempat duduk yang sangat jauh dengannya. _[15:02]_

 **Sunwoo_ng :** SIALAN! _[15:03]_

 **Sunwoo_ng :** SINI KAU JOO HAKNYEON! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU SEKARANG JUGA! _[15:03]_

 **Sunwoo_ng :** OH APA PERLU AKU MENDATANGIMU DI GEDUNG MNET SEKARANG HUH? _[15:04]_

 **Sunwoo_ng :** HOLLY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! _[15:04]_

 **Sunwoo_ng :** PERSETAN JOO HAKNYEON, SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DI PIPI MANIS EUIWOONG-KU SIALAN! _[15:05]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cre ker Boys Group Chat**

 **b** **y miki.**

 **.**

 **-Cast-**

 **Kim Younghoon as younghooney**

 **Lee Sangyeon as esangyeon**

 **Jooyeon as jooyeonotas**

 **Joo Haknyeon as jejuhak**

 **Kim Sunwoo as sunwoo_ng**

 **.**

 **Traineel** **ife,** **Friendship** **,** **Bullyable/?**

 **T rated and** **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katalk**

 **CRE KER BOYS (5)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Open**

 _[Thu, 20 Apr]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Apa ada orang di dorm? _[17:15]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku baru pulang tapi lupa bawa _kartu*_ sialan itu, _kartu_ nya kutaruh di loker tadi jadi aku tidak bisa masuk nih. Hyungdeul, _please help_! _[17:16]_

 **younghooney :** Kau bolos sekolah lagi? _[17:18]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tidak hyung sungguh, Hanlim sedang ada _event_ dan aku malas mengikutinya jadi aku pulang saja. _[17:20]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tanyakan saja pada Yoon Sanha kalau tidak percaya. _[17:20]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Bukannya Sanha ada _schedule comeback_ selama seminggu ini? Itu artinya dia absen sekolah kan? _[17:21]_

 **younghooney :** Kim Sunwoo! Aku akan menelpon Hanlim nanti. _[17:22]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Ah, tapi tadi Sanha masuk hyung! Kan hanya sebentar saja, aish. Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku sih? Kalau begitu coba tanya pada Bang Jaemin hyung saja, seharian tadi aku bersamanya juga disekolah! _[17:25]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aish, masih tidak percaya padaku? Yasudah lebih baik aku minggat saja kalau begitu~ _[17:26]_

 **younghooney :** Okay, okay! Aku percaya padamu, magnae. _[17:30]_

 **esangyeon :** Berisik Sunwoo! Aku akan membukakan pintunya sebentar. _[17:31]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Ohtuhan, terimakasih Sangyeon hyung! Kau memang malaikatku, hyung. Aku menyayangimu. _[17:33]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Pftttt~ Dia selalu mau memuji orang kalau ada maunya saja ya kkk~ _[17:34]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Apa ini Jooyeon hyung atau Joo Haknyeon sih? Kok ucapannya sama sialannya ya? _[17:35]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Dan Jooyeon hyung, sungguh, kau daritadi berada di dorm juga tapi kenapa tidak mau membukakan aku pintu sih? Tsk! _[17:36]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Dasar pengangguran yang menyebalkan! _[17:36]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kim Sunwoo! Aku akan menghukummu nanti! _[17:38]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Siapa yang berani menghukumku selain Younghoon-hyung huh? _[17:41]_

 **jooyeonotas :** …. _[17:41]_

.

.

.

 _[Fri, 12 May]_

 **younghooney :** Hari ini Produce 101 tayang kan? _[10:15]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Hyung mau menonton? Whoa, keajaiban! _[10:15]_

 **younghooney :** Tentu saja, aku ingin mengecek perkembangannya Joo Haknyeon diacara itu. _[10:22]_

 **younghooney :** Tapi, kenapa kau berbicara begitu Sunwoo-ya? Apa karna aku jarang di dorm? _[10:23]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kkkk~ Ya, karna hyung terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal hyung sendiri! _[10:24]_

 **younghooney :** Ah, maafkan aku. Aku akan pulang cepat nanti malam. Pastikan aku bisa menonton acara itu. _[10:25]_

 **younghooney :** Ohiya, sudah episode berapa? _[10:24]_

 **esangyeon :** Nanti malam episode 6. _[10:25]_

 **younghooney :** Oh okay, terimakasih Sangyeon-hyung. _[10:27]_

 **younghooney :** Aigo~ ternyata aku sudah ketinggalan jauh ya-_- _[10:27]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Dari kemarin kemana saja hyung? Pemotretan saja trus. _[10:30]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Btw, oh wow, Sangyeon-hyung sangat hafal huh? Apa hyung menonton trus setiap episodenya? _[10:31]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Sangyeon-hyung tidak pernah absen untuk menonton itu, kalau kau mau tau. _[10:33]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Benarkah? Wow, ada apa ini? Sejak kapan seorang Lee Sangyeon-hyung mau menonton acara seperti itu? _[10:34]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Sejak di acara itu ada yang bernama Kim Taemin. _[10:35]_

 **esangyeon :** _Shut up u two!_ Jadi nanti malam siapa yang mau menonton acara itu bersamaku? _[10:38]_

 **jooyeonotas :** AKU! _[10:41]_

 **younghooney :** Aku! _[10:41]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku juga deh! _[10:42]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, sejak kapan Kim Sunwoo mau menonton acara seperti itu? _[10:43]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan kau hyung, aku ingin menonton Euiwoongku! _[10:44]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kupikir kau mau menonton Joo Haknyeon kkk~ _[10:47]_

.

.

.

 _[Sun, 21 May]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Hey guys, apa kalian tau sesuatu? _[13:02]_

 **esangyeon :** Apa? _[13:02]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Hyung, jangan bilang kau hanya ingin memberitahu pengumuman tidak penting dari PD-nim? _[13:05]_

 **younghooney :** Tidak mungkin, karna aku juga tidak tahu. _[13:12]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Wah benarkah hyung? Okay, berarti aku mulai penasaran sekarang! _[13:14]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Aku barusan membaca berita, katanya Haknyeon terkena evil editing di episode kemarin. _[13:15]_

 **esangyeon :** Episode yang mana? 6 atau 7? _[13:16]_

 **jooyeonotas :** 6 hyung! Minggu kemarin ya? Maaf aku lupa. _[13:17]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Benarkah? Wah pantas saja aku merasa aneh kemarin. _[13:18]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Kalian tahu kan aku pernah mendapatkan seperti itu juga? _[13:19]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Ya aku ingat itu Sunwoo-ya. Tapi sepertinya ini agak keterlaluan menurutku. _[13:22]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Bagaimana mungkin mereka malah dengan sengaja menunjukkan kelemahannya Haknyeon? Dengan _spotlight_ pula! Gila! _[13:23]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa mereka berniat untuk menjatuhkan ranking Haknyeon di acara itu? _[13:24]_

 **younghooney :** Berikan aku linknya yeon-ah! _[13:25]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Okay sebentar. _[13:25]_

 _jooyeonotas shared a link. [13:38]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tsk! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan evil editing sungguh kkk~ _[13:41]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Jadi menurutku, itu masih biasa saja hyung. _[13:42]_

 **esangyeon :** Aku tidak tahu, apa itu evil editing? _[13:43]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Aish~ Karna kau pernah mengalaminya Kim Sunwoo! Tapi menurutku ini lebih parah bukan? _[13:45]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Untuk Sangyeon-hyung, sebaiknya hyung cari saja di naver, kalau aku yang menjelaskannya bisa panjang. _[13:47]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Lagipula aku masih kesal karna melihat berita sialan itu. _[13:48]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa kita masih bisa menyelamatkan Haknyeon? _[13:49]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Lebih baik kita berdoa saja hyung, semoga Joo Haknyeon tereliminasi minggu depan! _[13:53]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Inilah alasanku malas mengikuti acara _sampah_ seperti itu. _[13:54]_

.

.

.

 _[Thu, 1 Jun]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Besok semi-final ya? _[11:12]_

 **esangyeon :** Bukan! Tapi top35, Jooyeon-ah. _[11:15]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Bukankah sama saja?-_- _[11:16]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Sudah tersisa 35 orang saja ya, oh wow berarti Haknyeon mampu bersaing rupanya. Ckck. Hebat sekali. _[11:17]_

 **esangyeon :** Aku besok tidak menonton ya. Maaf. _[11:28]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kenapa hyung? Tumben, apa karna sudah tidak ada Kim Taemin lagi? Kkk~ _[11:29]_

 **esangyeon :** Jooyeon-ah! Berenti mengejekku seperti itu! _[11:30]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Hehehe~ Iya hyung maaf! Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Taemin-hyung, _get well soon_! _[11:31]_

 **esangyeon :** Okay, nanti aku sampaikan. _[11:34]_

 **younghooney :** Ada apa dengan Taemin-hyung? _[11:35]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Dia sakit. _[11:35]_

 **younghooney :** Iya aku tahu, maksudku sakit apa? _[11:36]_

 **younghooney :** Pantas saja sekarang aku jarang melihat Sangyeon-hyung di dorm. _[11:37]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sejak kapan hyung berada di dorm huh? _[11:38]_

 **younghooney :** YA! KIM SUNWOO! _[11:39]_

 **esangyeon :** Dia sakit penyumbatan usus dan syukurlah operasinya berjalan lancar. _[11:42]_

 **younghooney :** Astaga, sampai di operasi berarti sakit serius itu hyung! _[11:43]_

 **younghooney :** Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu, _get well soon_ untuk Taemin-hyung! _[11:44]_

 **esangyeon :** Terimakasih Younghoon-ah. Dan buat Jooyeon-ie juga tadi. –Taemin. _[11:49]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** EHEM! _[11:50]_

 **jooyeonotas :** EHEM! (2) _[11:50]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Tapi apa benar itu Taemin-hyung? Whoa daebak! _[11:51]_

 **younghooney :** EHEM! (3) _[11:51]_

 **younghooney :** Sama-sama hyung! _[11:52]_

 **esangyeon :** Ya! Kim Sunwoo, apa kau tidak mau mendoakanku juga? –Taemin _[11:55]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Untuk apa hyung? Kkk~ Ya, ya, _get well soon_ Taemin-hyung! Lain kali jaga kesehatanmu, kau sudah kurus akan bertambah seperti zombie. Minta makanan yang bergizi pada Sangyeon-hyung sana! _[11:59]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Pftttt~ YA! MAGNAE! _Savage_ sekali. _[12:00]_

 **younghooney :** Kkkk~ Maafkan magnae kami ya hyung! Sunwoo-ya, kau perlu kuberi pelajaran tentang sopan santun ya? _[12:02]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tidak hyung, aku berbicara tentang kenyataan! Lihat saja, setiap kita menonton Taemin-hyung tubuhnya seperti tinggal kulit dan tulang saja. _[12:05]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Pftttt~ Oh astaga Kim Sunwoo, ingin kusumpal mulutmu itu! Ah aku lupa, kau kan hanya mengetik ya, berarti akan kuikat tanganmu itu! _[12:09]_

 **esangyeon :** Kkkk~ Gapapa, Sunwoo memang seperti itu anaknya kan. Tetapi aslinya anak itu sangat manis. Btw, terimakasih Kim Sunwoo! –Taemin _[12:12]_

 **jooyeonotas :** OH WOW! APA SANGYEON-HYUNG SEDANG BERADA DISANA? _[12:13]_

 **younghooney :** Aku berani jamin, sesampainya di dorm nanti Sangyeon-hyung akan mengamuk pada Sunwoo kkk~ _[12:15]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Kalian menjijikan serius! _[12:16]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kkkkkkkk~~~~ _[12:17]_

.

.

.

 _[Wed, 7 Jun]_

 _jooyeonotas shared a link. [15:03]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kalian harus membacanya! Aku yakin kalian pasti sangat kaget sama sepertiku! _[15:04]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Ah tidak, bahkan aku yakin kalian akan sangat kesal sama sepertiku juga! _[15:05]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Heol, apaini? Hasil evil editing lagi? _[15:09]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Lebih dari itu! Kau harus membacanya dulu Sunwoo-ya! _[15:10]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Baca komentarnya juga! Gila! _[15:11]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Aku bingung aku harus marah pada siapa sekarang huh? _[15:12]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa Joo Haknyeon kita seburuk itu? _[15:13]_

 **esangyeon :** Ada apa dengan Haknyeon? _[15:17]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kau harus membacanya dulu hyung! _[15:18]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Wow, kasihan sekali anak itu, menyedihkan! _[15:22]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Tapi aku benci dengan semua komentar jahat itu, gila! Mereka lebih jahat dariku ternyata. _[15:23]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Benar kan? Wah, bahkan Kim Sunwoo saja menggunakan otaknya hebat! _[15:24]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan kau hyung, kau pikir aku tidak punya otak huh? _[15:25]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Bukan begitu, aku sedang membahas mereka, aish kau tidak mengerti maksudku Sunwoo-ya! _[15:26]_

 **esangyeon :** Ada yang lebih parah dari itu. _[15:27]_

 **esangyeon :** Ada komentar yang seperti ini: _"Just go follow your dad… it's a waste for you to be breathing the same air as us" [15:30]_

 **esangyeon :** _"He's ugly, has no skills, his personality is trash… I wonder why he was like that. It's because he doesn't have a dad" [15:33]_

 **esangyeon :** _"His mom cries every night with a pig, so sad huhu" [15:35]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** GILA! _[15:36]_

 **esangyeon :** Pokoknya kebanyakan komentar mereka malah membawa nama baik orang tuanya Haknyeon. _[15:38]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Gila! Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan namanya! _[15:39]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau abeoji-nim sudah meninggal? _[15:40]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Komentar pertama seakan-akan menyuruh Haknyeon untuk mati. _[15:42]_

 **younghooney :** Sangyeon-hyung, kau membaca komentar itu dimana? _[15:44]_

 **esangyeon :** Di pann. _[15:44]_

 **esangyeon :** Ya, kalau menurutku itu sangat keterlaluan. _[15:45]_

 **younghooney :** Bagi linknya hyung! _[15:46]_

 _esangyeon shared a link. [15:48]_

 **younghooney :** Terimakasih hyung. _[15:49]_

 **younghooney :** Aku akan memberikan semua bukti ini pada CEO kita. _[15:50]_

 **younghooney :** Aku yakin PD-nim akan bertindak untuk melindungi Haknyeon, karna ini sudah keterlaluan. _[15:52]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, uri Leader yang jenius! Kupikir hyung hanya bisa menghukum kami saja wkwk _[15:53]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** That's our great Leader! Itulah mengapa aku memilihmu hyung! _[15:54]_

 **younghooney :** Tumben, Kim Sunwoo abis kepentok apa? _[15:55]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan! _[15:56]_

.

.

.

 _tobecontinue…_

Note miki:

Haluuu~ Ini telat pake banget iya, maafkan miki;( iya pada akhirnya miki mutusin buat bikin berlanjut gc nya dengan realita yang ada/? Dan, poor for our jeju boy;((((

Tapi di chap ini gada si jeju dulu, anggep aja hpnya lg disita/? Disita sama ong/? Kan karna peraturan mnet jadi dia takut kena poin kalo ketauan main handphone/? Jadi, boro-boro bisa nongol di gc, lah megang hp aja takut/?

Btw, mau kasi info kalo Younghoon ternyata 97Liners dan Jooyeon 98Liners wkwkwk~ akhirnyaaa, udah pada ketauan semua linesnya kan! Dan sebenernya ada 1org lagi yang belom dimasukin ke gc ini, nanti deh di chap depan/?

Dan lagi…..miki masih ngarep mereka debut bareng sebagai crekerboys aja gapapa deh;(((((

Sekian dari miki, mind to Review?

© by mikigae ( henputrinc)

Ps: *kartu yang diomongin Sunwoo diawal itu maksudnya kyk kunci masuk ke dorm mereka. Biasanya kan kalo di apart kuncinya cuma make password atau kode gitu, tapi disini miki bikinnya kunci dorm mereka make kartu khusus gitu. Caranya cuma ditempelin di scan pintu doang, 11 12 kyk mau naik kereta/? Dan kartu ini yang punya cuma member doang, anggep aja buat pengamanan dari sasaeng yang kali aja mau nyelinap masuk/? Dan kartu ini juga bisa berfungsi buat masuk kantor agency gedung Loen karna dilengkapi idcard mereka sebagai idol (ehem) trainee. Tapi ini cuma bikinan otak liar miki aja ya, jangan dianggep beneran dorm mereka make kartu:")

Pss: Ada yang ngeliat apdetan Hanlim? Next chap bakal miki bahas semuanya uhuy~ (lahbikinspo/?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cre ker Boys Group Chat**

 **b** **y miki.**

 **.**

 **-Cast-**

 **Kim Younghoon as younghooney**

 **Lee Sangyeon as esangyeon**

 **Jooyeon as jooyeonotas**

 **Joo Haknyeon as jejuhak**

 **Kim Sunwoo as sunwoo_ng**

 **.**

 **Traineel** **ife,** **Friendship** **,** **Bullyable/?**

 **T rated and** **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katalk**

 **CRE KER BOYS (5)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Open**

 _[Wed, 14 Jun]_

 **esangyeon :** _(Video: Sunwoo support ) [09:15]_

 **esangyeon :** Kim Sunwoo, apa ini? Bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami? _[09:16]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, apa itu hyung? Sepertinya menarik kkk~ _[09:18]_

 **younghooney :** Kau dapat darimana itu hyung? Bwahaha aku tidak bisa berhenti ketawa. _[09:22]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan, kenapa mesti di _share_ segala sih-_- _[09:23]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku ingin membunuh Sangyeon-hyung rasanya. Tapi takut dosa _[09:24]_

 **jooyeonotas :** "Joo Haknyeon sunbaenim" _[09:25]_

 **jooyeonotas :** "Haknyeon hyung _fighting_!" _[09:26]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Oh astaga, perutku keram sekali aduh~ kkkkkkk~ _[09:27]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Bangsat sekali Jooyeon-hyung! Tawamu terdengar sampai ke loby nih sialan. _[09:29]_

 **jejuhak :** Ada apa ini? Apa ada berita menarik? _[09:30]_

 **jejuhak :** Maaf, aku baru sempat memegang _handphone_. _[09:31]_

 **esangyeon :** Wow, orangnya datang! _[09:32]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Wow, orangnya datang! (2) _[09:33]_

 **younghooney :** Wow, orangnya datang! (3) _[09:34]_

 **younghooney :** Panjang umur sekali Haknyeon kkk~ _[09:34]_

 **esangyeon :** Btw, dimana Sunwoo? Anak itu belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. _[09:36]_

 _sunwoo_ng left the group._

 **esangyeon :** Loh, kenapa malah keluar-_- _[09:39]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Apa-apaan itu kkkkk~ _[09:40]_

 **jejuhak :** Memangnya ada apa dengan magnae sialan itu? _[09:42]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Scroll up Haknyeon-ah! Sangyeon-hyung barusan mengirim video. _[09:44]_

 _younghooney invited sunwoo_ng to the group._

 **jejuhak :** Ah, aku baru melihatnya. Kkk~ _[09:47]_

 **jejuhak :** Apa benar itu Kim Sunwoo? Kupikir dia sedang kerasukan malaikat. _[09:48]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Mana ada orang yang kerasukan malaikat astaga Haknyeon! Kkkk~ _[09:49]_

 _sunwoo_ng joined the group._

 **sunwoo_ng :** Apa kalian sudah puas menertawakanku? _[09:52]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Tentu saja belum! Ini sesuatu yang langka terjadi kan? _[09:53]_

 **younghooney :** Aku setuju dengan Jooyeon kali ini kkk~ _[09:54]_

 **jejuhak :** Kau benar hyung! Bahkan aku sampai merinding memutar videonya. _[09:55]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan! Aku jadi menyesal membuatnya kan. Tapi itu semua karna Hanlim yang menyuruhku, jangan kepedean dulu deh Hak! _[09:58]_

 **jejuhak :** Panggil aku hyung, seperti yang ada di video itu Sunwoo-ya! _[09:59]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Najis! _[10:00]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Bwahahahhaha~ astaga aku tidak bisa berhenti ketawa ini aduh. _[10:02]_

 **esangyeon :** Sudahlah, kasihan Sunwoo. Gitu-gitu dia masih magnae kita kan. _[10:03]_

 **esangyeon :** Dan buat Kim Sunwoo, lain kali kau harus bersikap seperti yang ada di video itu okay? _[10:05]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** NO! _[10:06]_

.

.

.

 _[Fri, 16 Jun]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Aku menemukan momen langka! _[15:32]_

 **jooyeonotas :** _(Photo: Sunwoo Haknyeon ) [15:33]_

 **younghooney :** Waaah, aku tidak salah lihat kan? Itu foto asli atau editan/? Wkwk~ _[15:35]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Kkkk~ Younghoon-hyung jahat sekali, tapi sayangnya ini foto asli. Pft _[15:37]_

 **esangyeon :** Tumben akur. _[15:38]_

 **esangyeon :** Kalau kalian berdua begini kan jadi enak dilihat. _[15:39]_

 **younghooney :** Tumben akur. (2) _[15:40]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Tumben akur. (3) _[15:41]_

 **jejuhak :** Apa itu? Siapa itu? Aku tidak kenal. _[15:42]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sekali lagi aku mengatakan, itu hanya perintah dari Hanlim! _[15:44]_

 **jejuhak :** Huh? Lalu siapa yang kemarin tiba-tiba saja mengirim chat padaku dan meminta bertemu denganku sepulang sekolah? _[15:46]_

 **jejuhak :** Tidak mungkin Hanlim yang menyuruhmu juga kan, Sunwoo-ya? _[15:47]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Oh wow! Kkk~ _[15:48]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Berisik! Itu karna aku kasihan dengan anak menyedihkan yang bernama Joo Haknyeon yang sedang merasa terbully oleh seluruh dunia. _[15:51]_

 **younghooney :** Alasan yang luar biasa magnae! Hahaha _[15:52]_

 **jooyeonotas :** Dan sejak kapan Kim Sunwoo memiliki rasa kasihan? Bukannya kau juga biasanya membully Haknyeon juga? _[15:54]_

 **jejuhak :** Jooyeon-hyung mewakiliku! Terimakasih hyung!^^ _[15:55]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan kenapa jadi aku yang terpojok dan tidak ada yang membelaku huh? Sangyeon-hyung! Tolong aku! _[15:58]_

 **esangyeon :** Maaf kali ini aku sedang memihak mereka, magnae. _[15:59]_

 **esangyeon :** Sebentar, sebenarnya bukan hanya foto itu saja, tetapi Hanlim men- _share_ video juga! _[16:00]_

 **esangyeon :** _(Video: Sunwoo Haknyeon after 4) [16:03]_

 **jooyeonotas :** WHOA DAEBAK! _[16:04]_

 **younghooney :** Aku sedang tertawa sambil menonton video itu kkk~ _[16:05]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Haruskah aku keluar agency saja? _[16:06]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Aku muak lama-lama dengan para manusia menyebalkan disini. _[16:07]_

 **esangyeon :** Eyy, magnae kita ngambek lagi~ _[16:08]_

 **jejuhak :** Apa kalian menonton videonya sampai selesai? Diujungnya Sunwoo tiba-tiba memberiku f _lying kiss_. Ish, menjijikan. _[16:09]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sialan, aku juga jijik melakukan itu sebenarnya! _[16:10]_

 **jejuhak :** Dan kalau kalian ingin tahu, Sunwoo memberiku semangat untuk final dan menyuruhku untuk melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Sungguh saat itu, aku benar-benar merinding melihat Kim Sunwoo berubah menjadi seperti itu. _[16:15]_

 **sunwoo_ng :** Berisik kau sialan! _[16:17]_

 **jejuhak :** Kkkkkkk~ _[16:18]_

.

.

.

 _tobecontinue…_

Note miki:

Hai~ ada yang udah denger kabar ttg Crekerz? Akhirnyaaaa mereka debut beneran huhu~ Tapi ternyata lineup membernya bakalan banyak/? Jadi maybe di next chap, miki bakalan ngubah segalanya/? Tapi judul fanfic ini gamau miki ubah karna namanya udah mewakili mereka;(((

Hayooo~ siapa yang heboh tiap creker apdet? Kkk~

Miki gamau banyak cuapcuap, tapi di review ada yang minta selipin fic SunHak ya? Kebetulan banget emg miki pgn bikin sih kkk~ selipin disini ajaya? Tapi maaf kalo jadinya malah lebih sedikit atau lebih alay/?;(

Mind to review? Thx~

© by mikigae ( henputrinc)

.

.

.

(Behind the scene: Sunwoo Haknyeon video)

 _Pluk..._

"Sialan, siapa yang menimpukku?" serunya dengan nada sedikit keras sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menolehkannya ke arah bangku di belakangnya.

Ya, karna dengan secara tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas yang membentuk seperti bola-bola kecil sudah melayang mengenai kepalanya dan arah kertas itu melayang dari belakang.

Dasar! Mengganggu saja memang. Padahal ia yang diketahui dari nametag seragam sekolahnya bernama 'Kim Sunwoo' sedang asik berkutat dengan handphonenya, entah apa yang sedang ia lihat dilayar handphonenya itu.

"Aku! Memangnya kenapa huh? Kau mau protes?" ucap Lee Kiwook yang berada tepat dibelakang bangkunya Sunwoo. Sedangkan teman sebangkunya Kiwook yang bernametag Yoon Sanha hanya tertawa ngakak sambil berteriak "Mampus~" yha, sedikit mengompori memang.

"Aish~" dan Sunwoo malas membalas kejailannya teman sekaligus sahabat dalam satu squadnya itu.

"Ya! Sunwoo-ya! Kau ngapain sih? Euiwoong-mu itu tidak akan membalas chatmu, sudahlah" ini Yoon Sanha, dengan seenak jidatnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi di antara squad mereka kalau Sunwoo memang sedang gencar sekali mendekati anak kelas 1 itu.

"Aniya! Aku sedang tidak menstalk Euiwoong." jawab Sunwoo yang membuat seluruh teman squadnya berteriak ricuh, menggodanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat dilayar handphonemu itu huh?" –Kiwook kembali bertanya penasaran.

"Coba kulihat, wow~ Dia sedang mengecek twitter ternyata. Bentar, dalam kolom search tulisannya 'Joo Haknyeon', ada apa ini huh?" –ini teman sebangkunya Sunwoo bernama Jang Yongjun yang dengan asiknya dia mengintip layar handphone yang sedang Sunwoo pegang dan mengucapkan itu dengan nada agak keras supaya teman-teman squadnya yang berada dibangku belakangnya bisa mendengarnya.

Tentu saja itu membuat baik Kiwook maupun Sanha tertawa terbahak, dan bahkan Yongjun juga ikut menertawakan dia. Menyebalkan bukan? Itulah mengapa Sunwoo langsung mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang menyumpahi teman-temannya sendiri setelah itu.

"Aku sedang membaca komentar jahat mengenai Haknyeon. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu lebih tetapi masih ada saja yang memberikan komentar sialan itu. Tsk!" jelas Sunwoo yang sudah mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap belakang dan menyerahkan handphonenya pada teman-teman squadnya itu.

"Apa? Jadi Haknyeon-hyung mendapatkan komentar negatif? Wah, korban kedua setalah kau Noel!" ucap Sanha memberi respon dengan tertawa mengejek di ujung kalimatnya membuat Yongjun –si korban ejekannya Sanha– berteriak "Oh shittt!" lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan bergulat dengan Sanha.

Oke, tolong hiraukan mereka berdua.

"Memangnya bagaimana ceritanya? Kenapa Haknyeon-hyung bisa mendapatkan komentar jahat seperti itu? Kan Haknyeon-hyung bukan seperti si brandalan ini" sedangkan ini reaksi dari Kiwook yang diakhirnya menunjuk Yongjun dengan dagunya, walaupun Yongjun tidak melihatnya tetapi ia masih mendengar ucapannya itu dan membuat si Yongjun kembali berteriak "Sialan!" tetapi sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nah! Aku juga bingung, tetapi mereka bilang karna Haknyeon-hyung berambisi menjadi center tetapi dia malah melakukan kesalahan mulu dalam choreonya dan pas perform dia dengan bodohnya menutupi si center. Itu yang membuat semua orang marah dengan Haknyeon-hyung." Jelas Sunwoo dengan bersungut, jujur ia juga ikutan kesal dengan hal ini.

"Berarti dia saja yang bodoh dan pantas menerima semua komentar jahat itu." Ini reaksinya Yongjun yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan berkali-kali dari teman squadnya itu termasuk Sunwoo sendiri yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Kau yang lebih bodoh brandal!"

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat di sekolah mereka yang bernama Hanlim MultiArt High School. Para murid sudah mulai mendesaki kantin untuk berebut jatah makan siang mereka, tetapi masih terbilang tertib karna mereka rela mengantri dengan nampan yang berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi tidak dengan 4 orang yang malah masih setia duduk di bangku mereka, lebih tepatnya di kelas mereka.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kita menunggumu Kim Sunwoo, astaga~ bahkan perutku sudah mendemo sedari tadi aish!" protes Sanha yang mulai mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan kesal.

"Sebentar dulu! 5 menit lagi!" ucap Sunwoo dengan menunjukkan kelima jarinya kearah belakang tetapi tanpa mengubah aktifitasnya yaitu menyalin tugas P.E milik Yongjun yang lupa ia kerjakan semalam dan itu membuat Sanha kembali berteriak kesal.

"Ya! Berisik sekali Yoonsan! Aku sedang menelpon Dongmyeong-hyung nih aish!" berbeda dengan Kiwook yang malah mengalihkan rasa bosannya menunggu Sunwoo selesai dengan menelpon hyung tersayangnya itu.

Sedangkan satu orang yang disebelah Sunwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu membuka aplikasi chatting yang diketahui chat itu berisi kiriman dari seseorang dengan kontaknya bernama 'yangyoungb'

"Sudah selesai! Kajjaaa~" teriak Sunwoo secara tiba-tiba yang membuat teman-temannya –Sanha yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya dimeja, Kiwook yang masih asik telponan dengan hyungnya, dan Yongjun yang sedang chattingan dengan YoungB dengan membahas festival hiphop yang akan mereka ikuti 2 hari lagi– kaget secara bersamaan lalu menjitak abis-abisan Sunwoo dan menggeretnya keluar kelas menuju kantin tentu saja.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Sunwoo masih menyempatkan mengirim sebuah chat ke Haknyeon.

 **sunwoo_ng :** Ayo kita ketemu sepulang sekolah! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubahas.

 **jejuhak :** Tumben, ada apa? Aku sepulang sekolah harus cepat-cepat pergi kembali ke Penju untuk rehearsal buat final besok Sunwoo-ya.

 **sunwoo_ng :** Sebentar saja Hak! Jangan jadi orang sok sibuk begitu deh sialan.

 **jejuhak :** Kkk okay~ ketemu di depan jalan dekat halte biasa, call?

 **sunwoo_ng :** Call~

.

.

.

Bel sekolah mereka sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, tanda sekolah mereka –Hanlim MultiArt High School– berakhir dan para murid diperbolehkan kembali pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Guys, aku pulang duluan ya? Minhyuk-hyung sudah menungguku di gerbang hehe~" ucap Yoon Sanha yang lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar yang sebelumnya ia memberikan lambaian tangan terlebih dahulu pada teman-temannya yang belum mau bergeming dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi. Mau latihan kan 2 hari lagi ada festival hiphop, awas kalau kalian tidak datang!" kali ini ucapan Jang Yongjun yang diakhirnya memberi sedikit ancaman dengan delikan mata yang sama sekali tidak seram, malah terbilang lucu.

"Latihan bersama YoungB hyung lagi?" ini Sunwoo yang tentu saja ia mengenal siapa itu YoungB karna mereka pernah mengikuti acara yang sama bahkan bersama Yongjun juga.

Sedangkan Yongjun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil nyengir saja.

"Yaudah sana pergi, aku tidak yakin kalian sungguhan latihan." dan ini Kiwook yang langsung mendapatkan tinju kecil dari Yongjun lalu Yongjun melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka, tetapi sesampainya didepan pintu, ia malah kembali menoleh pada teman-temannya tersebut.

"Ohiya aku lupa, aku dan YoungB hyung sepakat ingin mengikuti SMTM6. Kau mau ikut tidak Sunwoo-ya?" tanya Yongjun dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Huh? SMTM? Tidak terima kasih! Aku tidak mau mendapatkan evil editing lagi, memangnya kau, walaupun sudah mendapatkan separah itu tetap saja tidak punya urat malu memang! Cih~" jawab Sunwoo yang membuat Yongjun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya dari jarak jauh, karna Yongjun sudah malas melangkah kembali menuju temannya itu.

"Sialan, yasudah kalau begitu" ucap Yongjun yang lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sedangkan Kiwook yang hanya menonton teman-temannya itu hanya bisa tertawa saja.

"Kau tidak pulang Sunwoo-ya?" tanya Kiwook yang sudah selesai membereskan lokernya dan buku-buku yang berada di mejanya. Iya, dia juga sudah siap untuk pulang menyusul teman-temannya tadi. Karna ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya juga di kantor agencynya –RBW Entertainment.

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan Haknyeon-hyung. Kau pulang duluan saja Kiwook-ah" jawab Sunwoo yang malah dengan sengaja memberikan gerakan tangan seperti mengusir Kiwook kkk~

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang ya! Hati-hati dengan Haknyeon-hyung. Bye~" ucap Kiwook yang langsung mendapatkan timpukan dari Sunwoo, sedangkan Kiwooknya malah terkekeh lalu segera pergi.

Setelah teman-temannya pulang semua, baru Sunwoo merapihkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tasnya dan berlalu keluar kelas juga, tetapi karena sebelumnya mendapatkan chat dari Haknyeon dengan pesan: _"Kau dimana? Kelasku sudah selesai dan aku sudah berada disini tapi kau tidak ada, sialan. Jangan bilang kau hanya mau mengerjaiku magnae!"_

.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa huh?" tanya Haknyeon tothepoint tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya malas lalu menghelakan napasnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa bisa kau mendapatkan evil editing dua kali? Ah tidak, yang terakhir itu tidak termasuk evil editing karna kau sendiri yang bodoh. Kau tidak lihat? Orang-orang berkomentar buruk tentangmu bodoh! Yatuhan, kenapa aku bisa punya teman seperti kau sih ya." cetus Sunwoo tanpa henti di hadapan Haknyeon, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Sedangkan Haknyeon yang sudah mengerti pembahasannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan secara tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi mendung.

"Jadi kau sudah tau? Apa para hyung juga tau soal ini?" tanya Haknyeon yang sudah mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan Sunwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yang sedang temannya itu rasakan.

Walaupun Sunwoo terkenal dengan sifat yang menyebalkan tetapi dia juga masih manusia yang ingin membela temannya yang sedang kesulitan ini, anggap saja Sunwoo masih memiliki hati nurani apalagi ia juga masih terkesan polos, terlebih temannya itu bukan cuma teman satu sekolahnya tetapi ia juga satu agency dengannya –Creker Entertainment.

"Tentu saja. Jooyeon-hyung yang pertama kali memberitahu kami, dan bahkan Sangyeon-hyung melihat komentar yang sangat parah, mereka menghina keluargamu juga tahu! Sialan memang, mereka semua sudah gila. Aish" ucap Sunwoo yang malah ikutan mengomel trus tanpa henti, sedangkan Haknyeon hanya bisa diam, mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci dan pandangan matanya berubah nanar. Menyedihkan memang kalau kondisi dia seperti ini, apalagi sekarang dia sedang dihadapan yang lebih muda darinya, ia tidak mau dibilang kekanakan oleh orang lain lagi.

Sunwoo yang menyadari itu langsung menepuk bahu Haknyeon yang membuat sang empu tersentak kaget, lalu ia malah tersenyum polos dan bilang "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu bukan? Sekarang, kau hanya cukup fokus pada final besok saja. Jangan mengecewakan kami lagi. Kau sedang membawa nama baik agency kita hyung! Jangan membuatku malu lagi nanti" ucapan Sunwoo dengan tulus dan bahkan dengan senyumannya yang mengembang membuat bulu kuduk Haknyeon merinding seketika, hey apa magnaenya ini sedang kerasukan penghuni pohon disamping mereka ya?

Setelah itu Sunwoo mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya lalu berkata "Hyung, mari kita membuat selca~" dan itu membuat Haknyeon mengulas senyuman kecilnya lalu bangkit berdiri, yha karna sedari tadi ia duduk dikursi semen sedangkan Sunwoo tetap berdiri dihadapannya.

Setelah memotret beberapa foto, Sunwoo langsung mengubah mode kamera menjadi video dan itu tanpa diketahui Haknyeon karna posisi Haknyeon dibelakangnya yang masih dengan setia berpose peace sign dengan dua jarinya. Sialan memang Kim Sunwoo.

"Annyeong~" seru Sunwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kamera sedangkan Haknyeon baru menyadari kalau itu adalah video dan ikutan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi sekarang, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Sunwoo menatap Haknyeon yang berada di belakangnya sekilas lalu menatap kamera kembali.

"Sekarang, aku mau pergi ke rehearsal untuk acara finalnya." ucap Haknyeon menjelaskan ke depan kamera.

"Ah, Haknyeon-hyung kami sungguh-sungguh sudah bekerja keras! Aku yakin, para National Producers pun sudah tau itu kan." Ucap Sunwoo sambil merangkul Haknyeon dan menepuk-nepuknya. Sedangkan Haknyeon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah kamera. Lalu Sunwoo melepas rangkulannya dan memilih memegang sebelah bahunya Haknyeon dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan untuk menyemangati Haknyeon.

"Aku akan bekerja keras!" teriak Haknyeon sambil sedikit tertawa dan Sunwoo pun ikut tertawa menghadap kamera.

"Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik." ucap Sunwoo dengan memberikan tos-an yang dibalas oleh Haknyeon.

"Fighting!" –Sunwoo mengucapkannya setelah mereka selesai bertosan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." –Haknyeon yang lalu memberikan lambaian tangan pada Sunwoo tetapi Sunwoo malah membalas lambaian tangan Haknyeon dengan memberikan _flying kiss_ padanya.

"Jangan melakukan itu! Atau aku akan melemparkan botol ini! Ah sialan, dasar menjijikan" seru Haknyeon yang langsung membuat Sunwoo terkekeh geli sambil kali ini memberikan lambaian tangannya sungguhan dan secara bersamaan ia mengklik tombol _stop_. Dan video itu berhenti dengan sempurna.

.

Request Dari **wafertango**

MAAF KOK JADINYA MALAH PANJANG GINI~ T-T

Dan sebenernya noel bukan di hanlim lol~ karna temen sebangkunya sunwoo mirip noel sih/?

Btw miki emg mau bikin fic khusus mereka (hanlim squad) tapi nanti ya^^


End file.
